


Bits 'n Bobs

by prowlish



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Overwatch (Video Game), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anniversary, Bittersweet, Bloodplay, Character Death, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drug Abuse, Feel-good, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grooming, Humor, Introspection, Kissing, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nostalgia, One Word Prompts, Other, Painting, Pining, Reunions, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out, Suggestive Themes, Surprises, Sweet, Teasing, Twitter, Valentine's Day, Yoga, twitfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: 3-sentence flash fics with one word prompts. Ratings will vary but generally sfw, multiple fandoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll be using this space to collect some of these challenge fics. My great friend [kyarorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin) runs themed sprints sometimes on a discord server that... lbr at this point she mostly runs. (Thank you ;; one day life will stop kicking my ass so hard) 
> 
> More chapters as I complete the sets of prompts and/or more sprints are run. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This round all sfw :)

strawberry

The shortcake brought a gasp of delight from Shiro's lips. Keith laughed. "What? I think I forgot what strawberries tasted like!"

 

contest

For as much rancor as the declaration of "you're on!" brought, the next moment was quiet and intent. Confused at both, Allura peered into the common room to find Matt and Pidge staring each other down, quiet and unmoving and unblinking. She shook her head as she slipped away again.

 

rigid

Even after they got used to each other again and Drift would claim his breaks in Megatron's lap, the mech still sat stiff and nervous. "You can relax, you know," he murmured, drawing Megatron's gaze from behind his datapad. He didn't reply, but he did begin to stroke Drift's finials.

 

athlete

"Don't you ever feel cooped up back there, racer-boy?" Swindle leaned on the bar, grinning as Blurr set his glass down and mirrored his pose.

"Why, you gonna take me on a joy-ride?"

 

plan

"I always have a plan!" Hot Rod declared. 

Arcee and Springer shared a look. "Yeah, that's what worries us."

 

nimble

Getting bored on the bridge was dangerous. Kirk ended up gazing at his science officer, watching his long and elegant fingers playing over the console. Every time he looked away, he managed to fail at noticing Spock noticing him.

 

spaghetti

Drift peered in the pot, where the noodles were somehow rubbery and stuck... everywhere. This hadn't been the scene they'd expected to walk in on when they got home. 

"Let's just order takeout," Starscream huffed, embarrassed.

 

seduce

Soft, dark moments were the most underrated, Keith thought. No words were even necessary. Shiro's smile was the most kissable when illuminated by starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop by at [@decepticats](http://www.twitter.com/decepticats) to say hi :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of these, all sfw :)

brooch

 

Drift turned the item over in their hands for probably the thousandth time. Their last day on the farm and still they debated this. With a sigh, they stuffed the gleaming purple thing under Wing’s pillow, hoping she would know it for what it was — a promise.

  
  


dusty

 

Pidge sneezed, and not for the first time that day or even that hour. “Ugh, we have  _ got _ to get you changed, stat.” Matt chuckled sheepishly.

  
  


anger

 

Lockdown’s words echoed in his mind, sending Deadlock hissing and snarling as he tore down otherwise inoffensive sparring equipment. Displeased! He hadn’t done anything more than get trapped!

 

 

diamond

 

The badge lay on the table, scuffed and scratched, but whole. “I wasn’t expecting — ”

 

“It’s imperfect, but still whole and good… just like where it came from,” Drift said, tapping the center of his chestplates with a smile.

  
  


 

press

 

Megatron sighed, remaining in the “captain’s” chair through shift change. Going anywhere off-shift still felt like some kind of negotiation and it was tiring. Then he felt the pressure of a small hand against his own and peered down — Minimus, handing him a promised personal datapad and drawing from him a more genuine smile than he’d felt in recent (or distant) memory.

  
  


 

bridge

 

Genji sat at the first step of the stone stairs which led up the cliff and to the bridge. He could still feel the fine mist of the waterfall’s spray in the air… and the strange warmth of the omnic hovering near his shoulder. “Will you come with me?” Zenyatta asked, and after a moment of silence, Genji nodded.

  
  


 

burly

 

Nothing pleased Springer more than grabbing First Aid around the waist and hoisting him up to his shoulder. The little scolding squeak of his name — “ _ Springer!” _ — filled his spark with delight. He grinned as he trotted through the hallway, the little medic on his shoulder.

  
  


 

hoodwink

 

Drift stood in the entrance to the city, still swathed in darkness. He thought about Lockdown; he thought about Wing. Who was it he was tricking, anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about posting these, whoops. 
> 
> various heads up:  
> -"straight" references drug use/withdrawal  
> -"scream" references character death  
> -"feed" isn't explicit but is meant sexually
> 
> Enjoy!

phone

Every day that Ratchet walked by his console was another day of spiraling into wells of what-ifs. The longer it was silent, the worse. Not for the last time, he leaned his hands on the console and murmured, “C’mon, kid…”

  
  


straight

Being cradled against Megatron’s front wasn’t unusual, but Deadlock had never felt ashamed for it until now. He shivered, helpless in the grips of withdrawal, and Megatron sternly asked: “Will you give this up, finally?” 

 

Deadlock shuttered his optics and nodded.

  
  


accept

Skyfire sighed as he peered down. Starscream was nestled into his side, asleep, one wing fluttering. Clandestine meetings in the mountains and almost an hour of cursing and berating… this is just how it was now.

  
  


scream

The yawning, terrible pit torn open in his spark by a destroyed link shook him to his very knees. Soundwave trembled. This pain couldn’t even have voice put to it, not even a scream; nothing would ever be okay again.

  
  


swindle

Drift packed up the cups and put them away — some of the few things he carried with him on the streets. 

 

“Shell games? Really?” said a voice behind him. Drift just stared at the medic, optics narrowing as he scowled.

  
  
  


gondola (used as in gondola lift, not the boat)

Starscream nestled in their side as the cables clicked and made the lift shudder. Drift shook their head, running their fingers through her hair. If they thought a year ago that this would be their scene… they smiled and muffled a kiss in her hair.

  
  


round

“C’mon then,” Impactor said, winding an arm around Megatron to keep him in the booth. “Another round.” 

 

Megatron sighed, knowing it was useless to point out it had been “one more round” for an hour or more.

  
  


feed

Rodimus gasped as he felt sharp denta puncture one of the cables of his neck. Feeling Drift there, quivering against him as he eagerly swallowed mouthfuls of still-processing energon — there was nothing else like it. He’d never had a partner into siphoning before, but every moment with Drift was worth it; knowing the underlying significance of the act made it all the more meaningful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did some twitfics for valentine's day. :) I figured they would fit here better than the other one since they are so short

"Rodimus..." Magnus's voice was a warning rumble which Rodimus met with a grin.

"Don't worry, I didn't decorate this time." 

Magnus was quiet, but he couldn't deny his spark warmed at the hand-crafted display in the middle of his mercifully unscathed desk.

**

Ironhide normally didn't spare time in the mirror, but something caught an optic. He tilted his jaw, spotting marks on his jaw and neck. 

Red. Damn near matched his plating. He snorted. Sunstreaker and her cosmetics... He glanced over his shoulder at her sleeping form.

**

"I can't believe this." She'd repeated it three times. Drift giggled. 

They brushed their hair aside. "I was posing but I fell asleep. You work too late." Ratchet traced the lines of their body, accentuated with satin and lace, and remarked no more.

**

Megatron knew he should admonish Deadlock's strutting around that *particular* shade of gunmetal grey paint scuffed on his frame, but it was truly worth it to see steam waft from Tarn's vents. 

He leaned his chin in a hand. He'd let it slide for a few more moments.

**

Gunmax had started dragging Deckerd off to areas strategically accessible by vents for months before either of them figured it out. And yet, when they did, the only fee that was demanded was Shadowmaru getting a turn kissing Gunmax in the secluded corner.

**

The pan sizzled gently as Drift folded the egg over. "See, it's really easy. Most of it is timing, that's all." They pointed the spatula at Starscream. "And *no* microwaves need be involved."

Starscream snorted over her mug of coffee. "Witchcraft."

**

Keith leaned his head back on Shiro's shoulder, fingertips tracing over his arms and the scars that stretched along them. He peered around at the dim room, humming. "Kinda like a night in at the academy."

Shiro buried his smile in a kiss on Keith's neck.

**

Orion laughed as he stared down at his paint spattered hands. He was sure more flecks had found their way all over his frame by this hour. "I can see why you asked for my help, though I'm not experienced in this..."

Shockwave laughed warmly. "You did a fine job."

**

By the second or third talk, Drift thought Rodimus was going to burst. He'd been as diligent as possible in attempting to have those productive conversations, but it was clear he had an itch. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Drift smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

**

"So... you decorated my worktable," Perceptor observed.

"Yep!"

"Because of a holiday on Earth." 

Brainstorm's wings twitched. "What, don't you like it?" 

Perceptor hummed, then smiled. "I didn't peg you for sweet."

The jet grinned and leaned in to steal a kiss.

**

Starscream lounged, ankles crossed over Optimus's lap, knowingly distracting the mech who tried to pretend he didn't notice. "Oh Prime, you can do better than that," he purred.

Optimus snagged one of those ankles and yanked the Seeker into his lap. Starscream smirked.

**

Some days -- usually in the middle of *doing* something -- Gunmax just sat himself upon his desk as though he were a cat. "Gunmax..."

"C'mon now," he said. "We don't get paid overtime. Let's go."

Deckerd sighed, but any protests died in the midst of a sudden kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original thread here: https://twitter.com/decepticats/status/963947072637624320


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of twitfic! original thread here: https://twitter.com/decepticats/status/1070467687892086784

Drift glanced at Cyclonus as he rolled up the mats on the studio floor. "You come here frequently," he said. "But not for classes.. You simply meditate in the back."

The other mech nodded, but didn't reply.

"Why?"

Cyclonus smiled. "You have a soothing voice for meditation."

**

Ratchet laughed when Drift took her hand, but stood sturdy as a rock, unmoving. Drift looked back at her. "What?"

Drift grinned. "Let's dance!" 

Ratchet's optics ridges flew up. "Didn't you know the party ambulance retired way before the CMO did?"

Drift rolled her optics. "You can dance at your own *wedding*, Ratchet."

A smile crept onto her lips. How was she supposed to argue with that?

**

"You're staring." 

Drift's words snapped Rodimus' helm around just as surely as if he'd used his hands. "I am not," Rodimus immediately protested. He stirred his untouched drink, agitated, and the amount of ice that had melted into it already spoke to how true that wasn't.

Drift hummed, but he watched over Rodimus' shoulder as Getaway turned his own gaze back on their captain. He hid a smile into his own drink; how long would the dance go on?

**

Hot Rod sighed as he swiped a cloth down his neck. It came away with energon, like usual. "One day you're gonna bleed me dry."

At his side, Deadlock grinned, showing off pointed denta and lips that he hadn't bothered to clean yet. "You're the one that keeps comin' back, darlin."

**

In a whole year, Brainstorm and Perceptor - through incredible dedication and competitiveness - had provided each other with everything a laboratory could want for... So Brainstorm found himself a bit at a loss when their *actual* anniversary came about. But when Perceptor took him by hand and fixed him with his captivating smile, Brainstorm knew everything was alright.

"Do you want to cash in our extra leave days?" That they asked it of each other simultaneously was answer enough. Perceptor laughed and kissed him full on the faceplate.

**

Prowl onlined his optics to stare at the dark, empty ceiling. No use trying, when his mind wouldn't shut down, even though there was only one thing on it.

Springer.

Frustrating of him, to leave Prowl with questions. Typical.

He played the transmission over in his mind, again.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦" -"𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦" -"𝘉𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳"

It was all hopeful and upbeat. Typical Springer. But after everything they had been through, it was easy for Prowl to wonder if he'd been copied on the transmission as a final act in their continual arguing.

Or did Springer truly have faith to place on him?

Prowl grunted as he laid back again.

Typical Springer.

**

A week into their successful experiment and Megatron asked, suddenly, "Did you mean it?"

Rodimus, who hadn't spoken at all at the sleepy end of a third shift changeover, blinked at him, confused. "What?"

"'We're at our best when we're together'," Megatron repeated.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" Megatron remained quiet, so he just sighed. "Yes? Yes, I meant it."

The sight of Megatron's smile was rare enough that it awoke Rodimus completely on the spot. He rested one large hand against Rodimus' cheek. "I agree," he replied.

**

Any time was too soon to be in the presence of a law enforcement officer again, in Megatron's opinion. But if it had to be anyone, at least it was Orion Pax.

"Wrong place at the wrong time again?" Pax said doubtfully. 

Megatron gave him a look that would look sheepish on any other 'bot.

After more silence filled only by Pax's typing at his station, he finally looked at Megatron again. "Have you continued writing, by the way?"

A genuine smile spread over the miner's features. "Do you like poetry?"

**

"Why do you keep carrying me places?"

Drift looked down. Despite his apparent ease with which he carried Ratchet, the medic was denser than he looked. His old joints protested, but he was used to it, and bore it on as he carried the medic back to their shuttle. "I don't know," he said. "Why do you keep running yourself into the ground?"

Ratchet huffed. "Someone's gotta look after you, rustbucket," he muttered.

Drift laughed. "You sure that isn't my line?"

**

"Hey Perce?"

Perceptor turned his helm to look over at Brainstorm. "Yes?" But Brainstorm was quiet so long that Perceptor propped himself up in the berth to get a better look at him. Still so strikingly handsome, with his facemask set aside. "Brainstorm?"

The jet just smiled up at him. "Nevermind." 

Perceptor snorted, but he just leaned in to steal a kiss from Brainstorm's smiling lips.

**

"Aren't we both too old for this?"

That was Megatron's remark, but he made no actual motion to shoo Drift out of his lap. The smaller mech just smiled up at him, settling closer to Megatron's chassis. 

"We've got lots of time to make up," Drift replied.

Megatron didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop by at [@decepticats](http://www.twitter.com/decepticats) to say hi :D


End file.
